Channel
A channeled ability is an ability that can be interrupted by crowd control effects that inhibit casting (in addition to Death). These effects are: , , , , , and . When the caster activates the channelled ability he stops any action he was performing at that moment. While the effects of the ability are present the caster is channelling the ability. In most cases the caster can stop the channelling by performing any action, such as autoattacking, moving or casting their other abilities. Some channelled abilities, however, prevent the caster from doing anything else until the channeling finishes. Most activatable items and summoner spells can be used while channeling without interrupting. List of Channeled Abilities Movement Channels The following abilities can also be interrupted by any form of crowd control that interrupts movement, namely: and , in addition to all those listed above. ;Champion abilities ;Other Objective Channels The following abilities can also be interrupted by taking damage (this does not include health costs). As of V4.4, shielded champions will still be interrupted even if the damage is mitigated. Attacking Channel Unlike other forms of channeling, can be interrupted by attack-inhibiting crowd control effects rather than casting-inhibiting effects. These effects are: , , , , and . The difference in the list is that is not present and is. This is the only case of an attacking channel that does not inhibit movement. Unstoppable Channel The following ability can only be interrupted through Death: Uniquely, is a channeled spell which additionally grants him a buff preventing CC from being applied to Sion. And even though the cast of does not cleanse current crowd control, Sion can already not cast the spell when he is affected by the types of crowd control that would interrupt a channel (not unlike all other channeled abilities). Thus the channel cannot usually be interrupted. There are a few exceptions, however: * Sion can still be interrupted by death, as with all other channels. If so, the effect will end as if he collided with a champion or wall, by dealing the AoE damage and CC effect around his current location immediately. * Due to a bug with , Sion can occasionally cast his ultimate despite being . In that case, he will stand in place until the snare status effect wears off (In this time, the damage, stun duration and movement speed granted by the ability will still ramp up, and an enemy coming in contact with Sion will have them collide as normal). * The same bug allows Sion to cast his ultimate during most other hard CC aswell. If Sion starts charging while , or for example, the channel will be interrupted almost immediately, and Sion will perform the same leap as he does when the channel ends at maximum duraction (8s) or is ended normally via its second cast. * An allied trigger of the Blast Cone does not count as enemy CC and will thus disregard Sion's CC immunity, interrupting his ultimate. Sion will be turned in the direction in which he would be knocked into, then initiate the leap as if he has recasted the ultimate or was affected by enemy hard CC (see paragraph above), overriding the initial airborne effect of the plant. Because is a channeled spell, will wait with its effect until the channel has ended, dragging Sion back to her across a potentially massive distance. Even though Sion will be dragged immediately after the channel ends, as he is still leaping if he didn't collide with anything, the AoE damage and CC effect still happen in the usual place of his would-be landing spot. Charged Abilities With the release of , a new subtype of channeling was added to the game - charging. A charged ability has two activations - the first begins the charging and the second will fire the ability. While using quick cast, the player must keep the hotkey held down to charge the ability and it will fire upon releasing the key. For most charged abilities, the caster is still able to move freely including the use of and . Charging is a sub-classification. The forms of crowd control that will interrupt a charged ability depends on the ability's supertype. Casting Times Most champion abilities that are cast (like ) have a very brief casting time that will interrupt other actions, such as movement or attacking (most will automatically have the champion continue in their previous actions, although some will interrupt previous actions indefinitely). These casting times cannot be interrupted except by the caster's death. Casting times will show a channeling bar on screen, although the bars of short casting times will often not be drawn except on very high framerates. Champions will ignore crowd control effects while casting, with the exception of effects. This is different from crowd control immunity as the effect can persist the duration of the casting time. If a champion is knocked about while casting, the skill will still fire from the point of cast regardless of the caster's position at the time of fire (although it's worth noting that the animation will occasionally fire from the new location). For blinks and dashes, they too will move toward the selected target after the casting has finished regardless of crowd control effects suffered during the cast time. "Casting" is sometimes referred to as "charging", although charging was assigned to a new mechanic with the release of . Some notable examples of longer casting times, or casting times that are frequently labelled bugs on account of their ability to ignore crowd control: de:Kanalisierung es:Canalización ru:Подготовка zh:Channel Category:Gameplay elements